Virgo's Choice
by Lia Xaragi
Summary: A romance fanfiction inspired by the Stellazzio sidequest. WARNING: Contains possibly SERIOUS spoilers. DISCONTINUED


**KEY**

**/……\ **_Doing something/ some kind of action. Usually marked with stars but website erases them…hm…_

XXXXX _border/break_.

Lia: Hello everyone, Lia's back in da house! Ahaha!

/Suddenly Lia's joyful reunion with her faithful readers is harshly interrupted by the sound of rabid, enraged Beyblade fans storming the computer screen\

Rabid Fans: LLLLIIIIIAAAAA/Wave sharp objects menacingly\

Lia: Err, why, hello there, um, my faithful /backs away\ loyal, and /reaches behind back\ most wonderful Wish Lists readers! What can I do for you? -'

Rabid Fans: HOW DARE YOU POST A NEW STORY WHEN YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED YOUR LAST ONE FOR AGES!

Lia: Um…um…err…you see…Look, I can't talk about that here guys, sorry.

Rabid Fans: Why can't you talk about it here?

Lia: Because, you imbeciles, this is a Final Fantasy fic, and I therefore cannot discuss Beyblade matters in a non-Beyblade environment.

/Rabid Fans blink in surprise at the amount of long words used in the above sentence.\

Rabid Fans: OK, who are you and what have you done with dumb ol' Lia!

Lia: Perhaps THIS will answer your question, fools /Reveals the object concealed behind back-The almighty GUNBLADE!\

Rabid Fan #1: OK, looks like we were wrong…

Rabid Fan #2: Hm…Crazy hair, strangely murderous glint in her eyes, the sudden acquiring of her favourite weapon from thin air…

Rabid Fan #3:...The evidence is irrefutable, leaving only one possible conclusion…

All Rabid Fans: IT'S THE REAL LIA! AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, SHE'S INSANE!

/Screaming sound fades out as Rabid Fans run away\

Lia: Aw, they're no fun when they run…oh well. Anyway audience, this here is a Final Fantasy Fan fiction inspired by the 'Stellazzio Story' Side quest in Final Fantasy IX. For those of you who don't have a clue about this, I might be nice enough to write an explanation, but you'll have to review to request it, AHAHAHA!

For those of you who have played IX, but don't know the entire Stellazzio story, secrets etc, then I must warn you that this entire fic is just going to be one big spoiler-fest. Sorry to burst any bubbles, but for the next five seconds, you have the option to discontinue reading.

DISCLAIMER:Idon'town Final Fantasy or anything affiliated with it.

P.S: The reason why this author note is so long is not just because of me being mad, nor is it just because I haven't slept in three days. It's also because, due to the nature of the Stellazzio Inscriptions themselves, the actual story chapters have to be quite short. Sorry! -'

Dedicated to all you Aries peeps out there!

XXXXX

**"Virgo's Choice"**

Chapter One: "Aries"

Somewhere near the dawn of time, long before the appearance of large cities and airships, Gaia was home to a group of exceptionally gifted children. They were blessed by the Gods with eternal youth, beauty, and many special abilities said to be linked to the elements and the stars themselves. These children were to be forever known as the Zodiacs.

The only female among the Zodiacs was named Virgo for her innocent purity. And innocent she was, and also the most beautiful person, but she was also terribly alone.

Night after night, the other Zodiacs would see her sitting by herself at the cape above the highest mountain in the land, watching the sun set behind the crystal waters of the ocean, her heart crying out for a companion. For love.

Each of the other Zodiacs wanted Virgo for himself, each for different reasons, but none of them knew how they alone could win the heart of this lonesome beauty.

Aries Zodiac was a headstrong traveller, yet in no journey of his had he ever come across such a creature with such a simple, yet overwhelming need for love as Virgo.

Aries found her fascinating. Several times he had stood on the white sands of the beach far below where she sat waiting and hoping for her true love to arrive to set her free into a new life of love and happiness.

Aries longed to be the one to climb up to her and take her away from her prison of sorrow, but with only a poor traveller's life to offer her, what if she shunned him away?

Behind closed eyes Aries could see her long fair hair rippling in the sea breeze as her diamond eyes gazed into the dusk in longing. She was so beautiful, she deserved much more than the unpredictable, ugly, dangerous environment of Aries' life.

He could see her in his mind, a vision of how he thought she ought to be living. Comfortable, secure, warm beside the grand fireplace of a castle of great wonder. She would be wearing the elegant clothes of a royal princess, smiling at the simple beauty of the flowers sent by her many admirers as they decorated her high palace…

…Flowers…

Aries' mind began to wander through memories, back to a past journey through a large, dark, uncharted forest far inland of the Continent. And as he remembered what he had found there years before, Aries made his choice there and then, and he immediately packed, set to head back into the forest from his memory in a bid to make himself a future that he wanted.

XXXXX

There had bee many strange and dangerous creatures lurking in the shadows that weaved between the gnarled roots of dying trees. The monsters were today stronger than they had been on his previous trek through the dark trees, but then again, so was Aries. With his sharp skills and keen blade, he over powered them all, pressing on to reach his destination.

At the very heart of the forest, there was a little clearing, carpeted with lush green grass untainted by the evil touch of the forest dwellers. The sunlight streamed in through gaps in the trees, filtering through the darkened leaves, giving the area a hazy twilight feel at all times of the day.

The clearing was empty save for a tiny patch of bare earth at it's centre. And in this tiny spot of ground there grew from no apparent source, a single red rose. It was a flower so perfect in it's form that it almost seemed to radiate a magical aura around itself. Not a single petal was out of place, nor had any insect or creature made any blemish upon it's flawless surface.

Aries thought of the sad maiden upon the rock, and thought that he might bring this simple, yet perfect flower of joy to Virgo as a symbol of his simple, perfect love for her. He smiled as he reached for the gift.

But as Aries plucked the red rose from it's home soil, it's pure colour began to fade to grey. The velvet petals became dry as they wilted and fell, one by one from the brittle, dying stem, until finally the hastened decay set into the heart of the flower, and it's remains crumpled to a fine dust that blew away from Aries' hand in a sudden, chilling breeze.

Aries watched the particles of his perfect offering float away on the wind, and he felt an overwhelming pang of despair.

Now what could bring to Virgo?

XXXXX

Lia: OK chapter one all done!

Sorry to anyone whom to the above made no sense! -' Remember there will be an explanation chapter thing, but only if you request it in a REVIEW!

So bye for now, please review with comments/constructive criticism! Next time is Taurus!

Lia

XXXXX

**TODAY'S STELLAZZIO:** _ARIES_

**-Aries-**

The story of 12 Zodiacs. The 11 Zodiacs pondered. How best to catch Virgo's heart? Aries headed east.

**-Stellazzio Story- **


End file.
